Belka and Kazbek's life
by mastfic
Summary: life after the movie space dogs and befoe space dogs 2
1. Chapter 1

One day in Mascow Russia Belka and Kazbek were walking down the brick streets of soviet russia.

"so what are we going to do this time" said Belka nuzuling her husband that is the captine of the animals space program or ASP for short.

"I don't know maybe we sould go to the socialist workers united staue and maybe have some alone time" said Kazbek kissing her passtionetly on the mouth,"if i can have more of that at the staue then lets go" said Belka,As they made there way to the staue she for got ot tell him about her 2 friends living threre,

Before they got there they noticed that strelka and venya were just outside,

"how are you to love dogs doing" said strelka with a slight made Belka and Kazbek blush"stop it girly" said Kazbek in a commanding voice,

"so why are you guys here" asked strelka looking suppishus look on his face"me and my husband just wanted to have some time alone under the staue but as we see it is taken" finished Belka startign to walk away.

"nonsens go right ahead" said strelka they walked to the other side.

2 hours later they came out smelling like swet

"what..did you aannd him.." said venya stutering as soon as he found out what they did they fainted.

"i think we should go before he comes too" said belka smiling at her wonderful husband.

"then lets go" said kazbek leading the way to there aparment.

As they came to there street there was a note on there door in read:

Dear,mr. and mrs. kazbek you have been selected to help train the next dogs to go into space please report to the compound at 1500 hours tomarrow.

"what how can that be I am no commander but you are" said belka a bit worried kazbek snuggled her in his paws."they want you because you were one of the first dogs that had a succsesful mission" said kazbek.

"alright I'll give it a try but aslong as there with me" said belka kazbek replied"don't worrie I'll be there with you every step of the way" with that they went to bed together and still had the biggest grines on there faces.

(a/n this is the first Space Dogs fanfic ever so the next chapter should be up asap but this took half a week to make so good so I bet you didn't see that coming so ta ta for now)


	2. Chapter 2 the disscovery

The next morning Belka and Kazbek woke up only belka was not there but he heard puking sounds coming from the bathroom so kazbek went inside and found belka hunched over the toilet bowl puking alot.

"honey whats wrong are you alright" said kazbek reaching and hugging her a bit on the back,

"no I'am ..not we should ggoo to the Hospitle" said belka rushing out of the bathroom to the bedroom to put somthing quickly ran to vet so they could get belka cheked.

After 3 hours of whating kazbek was aloud to see bekla the vet told him that she was in room 12,as soon as he entered the room belka was laying in a bed"sweety are you ok" said kazbek

"honey there is somthing I have to tell you" said belka taking a deep breath

"what is it" asked bazbek

"kazbek I'am pregnent" said belka kazbek just stood there with aw riten on his face he just couldn't belive it he was going to be a before he spoke again belka spoke"and they best news in were having tripletts" as she finish he wlaked over to her and kissed her"I love you" said kazbek

"I love you too" said belka,later that evening the vet said belka was free to soon as they got home they turned on the tv and snuggled on the couch then the news hour came on the news ahcore said[hello and welcome our top story tonight the two famous space dogs Belka and Kazbek are expecting there 3 pups to be born on june 23 1965].

They swiched off the tv,

"how did they know about us" said belka a hint of worrie in her voice kazbek replied

"I don't know but we will not let this change our lives as husband and wife ok" as they walked off to bed belka felt somthing her throut and rushed to the bathroom kazbek mermured to him self"and so it begins" belka came back not looking to well.

Belka grabed a magazen and turned on a lamp to read and kazbek did the same thing we grabed his book called'the hunt for red october' he was half awy through it and he wanted to see what happened next,so he could move on to his next book.

The night progressed on and belka got up many times to puke but kezbek got through'the hunt for red october' now he was on'where the red fern grows'.The night soon anought be came day and they had only gotten' 4 hours of sleep but kazbek had fiished 3 of his books and belak had finished 2 books on how to rais a pup.

It was a good night for both of them and they were bolth very happy until morning came and they had get up.

(a/n so please review this is chapter number 2 the whole books thing was just make the chapter longer because I know that people don't like short chapter,bye)


End file.
